Watching
by PAiNTxxMYxxHEART
Summary: Her body lay there, motionless, cold, and lifeless as the murderer turned and walked silently away.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

WARNING: Character Death

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maybe it was shown in the books, she couldn't tell. The radio blasted in the next door neighbor's house. And all Tifa wanted to do was read her book and then sleep. All she asked for, but no. Yuffie and Reno had to have a party in the other house. Someone entered 7th Heaven, Tifa's Bar.

Slipping on her shoes, luckily she was still dressed, Tifa walked down to the bar room to see familiar dark hair. "Hello Vincent," Tifa said, yawning a bit. The older man looked at her with his blood red demon-like eyes. They sent shivers down Tifa's spine, forever always. "Can I help you?" she spoke again, this time a little less awake.

Vincent took a seat in front of Tifa, and looked her in the eye as Tifa felt a noticeable shudder go through her entire body. The pale skinned man seemed to have shudder at that same moment, for not to long, the demon had his lips placed on hers.

Tifa felt herself overcome by him as he unnoticeably slipped over the counter and held her shoulders. Breaking the warm kiss, Vincent looked at Tifa. "I'm sorry, Tifa," the red-eyes man spoke gently. Kissing her once more a small rustling was heard and soon, Tifa felt cold iron against her stomach.

_BANG_

Her eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her side. "I've been given orders to kill you from Sephiroth himself," Vincent spoke again. Tifa held her waist as she was pushed farther back towards the wall. Vincent cupped her chin and pushed her back.

"Y-you bastard!" Tifa shouted. Throwing her to the ground, Vincent pointed his gun at her chest.

_BANG_

She couldn't feel. Her breathing stopped. She fell to the floor; with a loud THUD as he hair and skin were stained with blood. Her eyes open wide with fear, though she saw nothing. The pupils were completely shrunken to nothing and the body of hers lay sprawled on the floor. The body lay there, motionless, cold, and lifeless, as the murderer silently walk away from his succeeded deed.

Tifa did nothing wrong. She hardly did anything wrong. A light aura surrounded her as it left as soon as it came. A light swayed around her as her spirit made the last comments of Tifa's life. Going around, the spirit whispered to Reno and Yuffie, as the music calmed and stopped, the two ran towards the bar. Tifa traveled shimmering her life's last moments as she found Cloud, Cid, Rufus, Barret, Denzel and Marlene. Swinging a few times around them, she hovered above Cloud and soon, became nothing into the air. The six noticed something wrong when Cloud's cell phone rang.

Opening the cell phone, Cloud spoke, "Hello?" he asked the other end.

"Cloud! It's Tifa! Something has happened!" Yuffie said to Cloud. Cloud quickly stood up, and then hung up. He told the other five that something happened to Tifa. The six quickly ran off towards the bar.

Yuffie's tears stained her cheeks when the other six came into the door. Cid, Barret, Denzel, Marlene and Rufus went up to Reno and Yuffie, but Cloud stayed back. He couldn't believe it. Another one… and it was his fault that he wasn't there to save her.

Light steps graced over to the bleeding body. Her eyes were open still. "C'mon Tifa…" Cloud spoke with a choking voice. He was holding back his tears. The others stepped back as Cloud shook her shoulders. "Tifa… please… wake up already!" Cloud said again. Pressing her head against her shoulder, he lifted her deceased body bridal style and brought her to his room.

"I know how you felt for me Tifa…" Cloud began. "I wish I could've told you earlier… I think of you as a friend, and a sister. That is my love for you. I wish for nothing more than you think of my as a friend, and a brother." Setting her down on his bed, he kissed her forehead, and placed his hand on her forehead. "Keep it as a gift from me," Cloud said softly as he dragged his fingers over her eyes and all the while, tears flowed from his cheeks.

"Be part of her Aerith," he began. "And Tifa, be part of Aerith, so I can love you as one, rather than two. Please, watch over us." When Cloud finished, she stood up and walked away from the bed, leading towards the door. Opening it, he walked out, and gently shut it behind him as the spirit of Tifa left for the Life Stream to join her friend and watch over her family.


End file.
